When We'll be Together
by David Rd
Summary: Yunho, leader Dongbangshinki yang diterpa masa2 sulit mengurusi masalah grup. Dan Jaejoong, lead vocal Dongbangshinki yang menaruh perhatian pada temannya. Akankah mereka bisa bersatu saat semua masalah menjadi rumit?
1. Chapter 1

Title : When We'll Be Together

Cast : Yunjae pairing

Other cast : Yoosu pairing, Changmin

Author : Deva_Rthemys

**PROLOGUE**

Sepasang mata masih terpaku pada pemandangan laut di angin yang membelai lembut tubuhnya seakan membuatnya terlena dan tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya saat ini. Birunya air laut seolah menghipnotisnya untuk tetap berlama-lama di sana. Sebentar-sebentar menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Tapi apa iya dia akan datang.

Pandangannya kembali terarah pada birunya air laut yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya. Tapi air laut tak akan pernah membuatnya tak berdaya seperti orang itu memperdayainya. Ya laki-laki yang sedang ditunggunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya benar-benar tak berdaya melakukan apapun. Tapi kenapa laki-laki itu tak kunjung datang.

Sudah hampir satu jam pemuda berambut blonde itu duduk memandangi lautan. Tangannya mempermainkan pasir yang ada di depannya. Menuliskan huruf-huruf yang dengan segera akan dihapusnya. Berulang kali dia melakukan hal itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin membiarkan tulisan itu tetap ada di sana, tapi dia takut. Takut kalau ada yang melihatnya akan menertawakannya.

Sekali lagi dia menuliskan hal yang sama. Tapi kali ini, dia tak seberuntung tadi. Sesosok pria berambut kecoklatan melihat apa yang dia tuliskan. Saat tangan kanannya berusaha menghapus apa yang ditulisnya, tangan pria berambut kecoklatan itu dengan cepat mencegahnya.

Pria berambut blonde yang tengah duduk di atas pasir menoleh dan melihat orang yang selama ini ditunggunya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Pria satunya ikut tersenyum, namun dengan sedikit pandangan ganjil.

"Wae?" tanya pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Wae?" pria yang terduduk balik bertanya.

"Iya wae? Jangan dihapus!"

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau takut aku menertawakannya Jae?"

"Aniyo Yunho. Hanya saja kalau ada orang yang melihatnya akan terlihat sangat aneh," wajahnya berkerut sedikit memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Biarkan saja. Aku menyukainya Jae," tangannya terulur memeluk pria yang terduduk dari belakang.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, tapi dia senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Seolah dia merasakan bahwa Yunho benar-benar miliknya dan benar-benar menginginkan dirinya dan tak ingin berpisah darinya.

TBC…

Well, karena author adalah Yunjae shipper, jadi g d salahnya, fic ini dipost sekarang. Walaupun masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, tapi semoga bisa mengobati Cassiopeia yang kangen sama Yunjae couple. Comment please…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : When We'll Be Together

Cast : Yunjae pairing

Other cast : Yoosu pairing, Changmin

Author : Deva_Rthemys

**CHAPTER I**

**HUG**

Jung Yunho baru pulang dari pemotretan saat dirinya mendapati keadaan apartemen yang berantakan. Dia sedikit mendesah kesal melihat keadaan ini. Pandangannya beredar ke seluruh ruangan mencari penyebab masalah ini, namun urung karena badannya terasa sangat sakit. Ya, pemotretan kali ini berlangsung lebih lama dari jadwal karena suatu alasan.

Ditutupnya pintu dan dia segera melangkah menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Direbahkannya tubuh lelahnya. Pelan-pelan matanya terpejam. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Dia tak kuat untuk mempertahankannya terbuka. Namun baru sebentar matanya terpejam, dia terlonjak mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari dapur.

"Changmin-ah berikan itu!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari mengejar Changmin.

"Tangkap aku Hyung!" elak Changmin yang berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran Jaejoong.

"Kau ini….. Changmin-ah berhenti kau!" Jaejoong terus mengejar Changmin hingga ke ruang tengah yang berantakan. Changmin melompat ke sofa tepat di belakang tempat Yunho terbaring dan Jaejoong dengan sigap turut melompat hendak menangkap Changmin, namun dia justru menabrak Yunho yang tak sengaja terbangun karena teriakan mereka.

BUKK

Yunho terdorong dan terbaring lagi di sofa karena Jaejoong. Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang salah tingkah di atasnya. Segera saja Jaejoong beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. Dia menyadari kalau Yunho sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Mianhae Yunho-ah," matanya takut-takut melihat Yunho.

"Gwaencahanayo. Tapi bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak-teriak?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya memandang kedua sahabatnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Kini kepalanya mulai berdenyut membuatnya pening.

"Mianahae hyung, aku tak sengaja," Changmin melirik ke arah Jaejoong seolah-olah mengatakan hyung-bantu-aku.

"Sudahlah," denyut di kepalanya berubah menjadi dentuman.

"Kami pulaaaaaang," suara ceria Junsu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada dua sosok yang baru memasuki rumah.

Yoochun tersenyum pada semuanya. Tapi Yunho merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, belum terlalu jauh melangkah," Hyung kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin istirahat Changmin-ah," dentuman di kepalanya bertambah. Kini lengkap dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai kabur, perutnya yang seakan terkena hantaman seseorang.

"Tak makan dulu Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tak usah."

Junsu dan Yoochun berjalan ke arah sahabat mereka. Tepat pada saat Yunho tiba-tiba tumbang.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuung," teriak semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Empat pasang langkah kaki terdengar bergegas menuju tubuh Yunho yang terkulai lemas di lantai. Mereka mengangkat dan membawa Yunho ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh sang leader yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat pucat. Junsu sibuk mengecek suhu tubuh Yunho, Changmin berusaha memijit-mijit kaki sang leader, Yoochun berlari ke luar kamar dan segera kembali dengan alat kompres di tangannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk menelepon dokter.

"Baiklah, kami menunggu Anda sonsaengnim," ditutupnya percakapan singkatnya dengan seorang dokter. Jaejoong terlihat cemas melihat leader Dong Bang Shin Ki yang biasanya paling kuat di antara mereka semua tumbang begitu saja.

"Bagaimana Hyung?" Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada hyung tertua di group itu.

"Sebentar lagi akan ke sini."

"Kenapa Hyung tak ngomong kalau dia sakit," keluh Changmin.

"Babo, dia tak ingin membuat kita khawatir," lanjut Junsu.

"Tapi kalau seperti ini caranya Yunho hyung lebih membuat kita khawatir hyung. Kau ini bagaimana?" protes Changmin.

"Memang benar, tapi kau tahu khan Yunho Hyung tak suka membuat kita semua panik. Dia lebih memikirkan keselamatan kita, tidak untuk keselamatan dirinya," Yoochun menambahkan sembari terus mengompres dahi Yunho.

"Dasar babo."

Semua mata berputar dan mendapati Jaejoong yang menggerutu di ambang pintu. Mereka mendelik aneh mendengar hyung mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu.

_FLASHBACK_

_Pintu balkon apartemen terbuka. Membuat Jaejoong penasaran siapa yang kurang kerjaan tengah malam seperti ini keluar dari dalam apartemen yang hangat ini. Dilongoknya sedikit keluar, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat siapa orang yang ada di luar._

_Yunho tengah duduk termenung memandang ratusan bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Pandangan nanarnya seolah menyiratkan berjuta perasaan yang sudah tak kuat dibendungnya. Tadinya Jaejoong berniat meninggalkan leader Dong Bang Shin Ki yang sedang melamun itu, namun urung saat dilihatnya pria paling tegar itu meneteskan airmata. _

_Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Yunho menangis? Ya memang semua orang tak dilarang untuk menangis, tapi apa yang benar-benar membuatnya seperti itu?_

"_Wae?" suara berat Yunho memecah kesunyian malam itu._

"_Wae?" ulangnya._

_Pandangan Yunho beralih dari ratusan bintang ke sebuah potret di hadapannya. Potret dirinya bersama seorang wanita yang lebih muda darinya. Senyum mengembang di potret itu. Baik Yunho maupun wanita itu sama-sama tersenyum ke arah kamera. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Namun Yunho melihat potret itu seolah racun._

_Pelan Yunho mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Digenggamnya erat korek api yang baru diambilnya. Dibakarnya potret itu. Jaejoong hanya melongo melihat apa yang barusan dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu wanita di potret itu adalah pacar Yunho._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Baiklah somsaengnim, kamsahamnida," ujar Jaejoong sambil membungkuk hormat pada dokter yang telah memeriksa Yunho.

"Tolong ingat pesan saya, Yunho-ssi harus tepat waktu makan. Keadaan pencernaannya sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini."

"Baik sonsaengnim."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Jaejoong-ssi."

Dokter itu meninggalkan apartemen Dong Bang Shin Ki. Sebelumnya dia telah mengingatkan pada semua member Dong Bang Shin Ki untuk terus memantau keadaan leader mereka. Mulai dari pola makan, istirahat dan kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukannya. Karena dia khawatir gangguan pencernaan yang diderita Yunho bertambah parah.

"Kalian tidurlah!" perintah Jaejoong pada ketiga dongsaengnya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga hyung?" Changmin menunjuk pada Yunho yang terbaring.

"Sudahlah biar aku saja yang menunggunya hari ini. Kalian besok masih ada jadwal khan?"

"Tapi hyung, kau juga masih ada jadwal besok," Yoochun mengingatkan.

"Iya, tapi jadwalku agak siang, tidak seperti kalian. Sudahlah turuti aku saja."

"Kau yakin hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Ya. Cepat pergi tidur!" Jaejoong membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau hyung," Changmin bangkit dari tempat tidur Yunho dan pergi ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Junsu.

Jaejoong terus menatap sosok di depannya. Dia merasa kasihan padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Dia tahu Yunho paling senang menyimpan segala sesuatu perasaaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tak ingin membuat orang lain susah dan selalu memikirkannya. Dia hanya ingin melindungi orang lain dan tak ingin membuat orang lain membuang waktu hanya untuk memperhatikannya.

Selama ini dia selalu berusaha menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya seorang diri. Dia tak pernah menceritakan keluh kesahnya terhadap orang lain. Yang ingin ia bagi hanya perasaan senang, bahagia dan semangat. Dia tak ingin orang lain bersedih untuknya.

Tapi sekarang, dia jatuh. Dia tak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang tega membuatnya seperti itu. Jaejoong tak habis pikir, apa kurangnya seorang Jung Yunho di mata wanita itu. Orang itu bodoh atau apa? Apa dia tak pernah melihat ketulusan Yunho mencintainya, ketulusannya menerima wanita itu apa adanya. Ketulusannya untuk terus dibohongi dan dibodohi. Dasar wanita bodoh.

Tapi bagus juga noona itu pergi darinya. Noona hanya akan membuat hidupnya menderita. noona hanya akan menambah beban dan penderitaannya. Tanggung jawabnya. Dan noona akan membuat kacau hidupnya. Memang wanita seperti noona tak pantas bersanding dengan seorang Jung Yunho.

Tanpa terasa Jaejoong menangisi kebodohan sahabatnya yang tak pernah mau berbagi cerita, membagi keluh kesah dan bahkan kesedihannya. Tapi, air mata yang mengalir indah di pipinya membuatnya lelah dan tertidur di sofa kamar Yunho.

Tengah malam Jaejoong terbangun karena merasa badannya sedikit tak nyaman tidur di sofa. Berniat untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya, kakinya malah tak sengaja membentur sesuatu dan itu membuatnya terbangun. Sambil meringis kesakitan dia memegang telapak kaki kanannya. Namun pandangannya beralih pada sosok di atas tempat tidur. Yunho.

Yunho duduk dan termenung di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi perutnya sudah baikan. Dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan merenungkan satu hal. Ya, noona. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada langit-langit kamar saat dilihatnya hyungnya tiba-tiba terbangun.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan mendekati Yunho,"Yunho-ah gwaenchana?"

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya,"Gwaenchana Jae. Wae?"

"Ah, aniyo," Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk rambut kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur Yunho.

"Jae, kau tak seharusnya membiarkan dirimu mengurusiku. Pergilah ke kamarmu dan tidur! Aku yakin kau sangat lelah. Aku sudah baikan," Yunho membetulkan letak selimutnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum ganjil mendengar ucapan Yunho,"Yunho-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Wae?"

"Iya, apa yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini? Kau putus dengan noona-mu?"

"Jaejoongah, jangan bicarakan itu!"

"Jadi benar, semua itu karena noona-mu?"

"Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit dia di depanku. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya," Yunho menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya yang bersemu merah sekarang.

"Yunho-ah, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Aku tahu kau tak senang membuat orang lain gelisah, tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang kau alami. Kau tahu kita ini teman, dan apa gunanya teman kalau dia tak bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik," Jaejoong menatap Yunho meyakinkannya.

Setelah mengambil napas panjang Yunho mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hujan turun dengan deras mengguyur semua yang ada di permukaan bumi tak terkecuali Seoul. Seseorang duduk di kursi paling sudut di sebuah coffeshop. Pemuda itu memandang ke arah jalan raya dan orang-orang yang berlarian di luar sana dengan pandangan hampa. Sejam sebelumnya dia sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya._

"_Oppa, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," gadis itu menatap takut-takut ke arah Yunho._

"_Ya, tapi sebaiknya kau memesan minuman dulu. Kau tahu udara sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini."_

"_Oppa, aku mau bicara," gadis itu menegakkan sedikit kepalanya memandang langsung ke mata Yunho._

"_Aku tahu, kau mau minum apa?" Yunho melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan yang ada di seberang ruangan._

"_Oppa, dengarkan aku…," gadis itu ganti memandang tajam pada Yunho._

"_Ah kau mau minum apa?" Yunho memberikan menu yang ia pesan pada pelayan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah padanya dan gadis di hadapannya._

"_Oppa!"_

"_Mungkin coklat panas at….," belum selesai mengatakan hal itu, gadis di depannya berdiri dan memandang tajam pada Yunho,"Oppa aku ingin kita putus!"_

_Yunho terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis di hadapannya. PUTUS? Apa maksudnya mengakhiri hubungan? Apa maksudnya mengakhiri apa yang selama ini telah mereka jalin? Apa maksudnya membuatnya sendiri lagi untuk yang kesekian kali? Membuatnya tak mempunyai sandaran lagi?_

_Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata itu,"Kau bercanda khan? Sudahlah sekarang duduk dan tunggu pesanan kita datang. Aku takut kalu kau sakit."_

_Gadis itu membungkuk dalam dan berujar,"Oppa jeongmal mianhae, aku benar-benar ingin putus dari oppa."_

"_Waegurae?"_

"_Karena aku sudah menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari oppa. Orang yang punya banyak waktu lebih untukku, yang bisa memenuhi undanganku kapanpun tanpa harus terhalang schedule, interview, pemotretan atau lainnya. Kau tahu oppa, aku menginginkan orang yang seperti itu dalam hidupku," perlahan-lahan dia mulai menatap iba pada Yunho._

"_Apa aku kurang baik untukmu?" Yunho berusaha meraih tangan gadis itu, namun gadis itu lebih cepat menghindar._

"_Oppa, kau orang baik. Kau bahkan sangat-sangat baik untukku. Tapi aku tak bisa menjalani ini semua denganmu. Mianhae."_

"_Apa karena aku selebritis?"_

"_Mungkin oppa. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku orang biasa dan oppa adalah orang luar biasa. Aku tak berjodoh dengan oppa."_

_Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda tak mengerti,"Kau."_

"_Mianhae," gadis itu membungkuk sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkannya duduk seorang diri meratapi apa yang baru dialaminya bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. __Seolah langit dapat mendengar apa yang dirasakannya dan turut menangis untuknya._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar apa yang didengarnya. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang sahabatnya alami. Tangan kanannya berusaha menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata sahabatnya itu. Yunho yang tak kuasa menahan itu semua dan perlahan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya bahwa tak hanya ada satu noona di dunia. Kini Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho dan menangis bersamanya.

TBC

Here we go chapter 1, fell free to review … gomawo


End file.
